Facebook
Shell has been a member of Facebook since May 23, 2011 but their first real post was on February 19, 2012. On February 5, 2014 they hit a milestone of 5 million "fans." Content : Shell seems to update almost daily, usually with pictures but sometimes with video. Most of Shell's Facebook posts highlight photos, links, and stories about their investments in technological advancement and environmental work. The information and pictures are mostly all current but there are some messages that talk about the company's history (Shell Facebook, 2012) . : This account has 49 folders of photos, most of which are dedicated to specific events from the past two years as well as infographics about oil technology. : There are currently three events linked to their page: Shell Eco-marathon Asia 2014 , Shell Eco-marathon Europe 2013, and Shell Eco-marathon Americas 2013 . These allow others on Facebook to join the group so that they can comment, view when the event is to take place, and state whether they intend to attend or if they were invited by Shell personally. They can also see what the event is about and read updates about the event. Comments : Facebook allows for members to decide who can and cannot view and/or comment on their posts. Shell allows everyone to do both, meaning that people do not have to be "fans" or "friends" of the account to comment on the posts. : Whether people love or hate the brand, their messages gain a lot of attention on Facebook. One post from April 8, 2014 about universal water purifiers received over 10,000 "likes" and almost 400 comments (Shell Universal Water Purifier, 2014) . : Shell receives a lot of comments, with a mix of roughly half that are positive and half that are negative. The positive messages are often brief and relate to the posts, while the negative ones may be longer, have stronger wording, and may be unrelated to the posts to which they are attached. On each post, there is usually at least one person asking how to become employed with the company and more often than not they receive "spam" from others. : Unlike on other platforms, Shell does sometimes interact with people who post comments. They do not respond to trolls or critics but they do (rarely) respond to positive feedback or help to answer questions that fans might have. Facebookresponse2.png|Shell helps a potential employee; a critic responds. Facebookresponse.png|Shell responds to positive feedback. Recommendations : Shell seems to have good management of their Facebook account, but it could use some slight improvements. : They should be deleting the spam and trolls from their comments. It is good that they do not delete the actual criticism since those critics would be angry and draw a lot of attention for censorship. However, the spam and unhelpful trolling lead to noise and make real fans of their page less likely to post if they think that they will then be attacked for doing so (Eridon, 2014) . : They should update more than they do. They post almost every day but they could post at least once per day to keep their audience's attention. They also need to update their "events" page because the ones highlighted are from 2013 it seems less professional to have them there and not replaced by something coming in the future. : Their idea to post images and history for the company is a good one. However, they've done only a little of this and their audience would benefit from knowing more about the brand's history and seeing how far Shell has come since its founding. References : Eridon, C. (2014, January 3). Should You Delete That? A Guide to Moderating Blog Comments. In Inbound Marketing. Retrieved on April 14, 2014, from http://blog.hubspot.com/marketing/delete-comments-blog-list . : The Shell Oil Company. (n.d.) Shell Eco-Marathon Asia 2014. Retrieved on April 14, 2014, from https://www.facebook.com/events/1516133318612202/ . : The Shell Oil Company. (n.d.) Shell Eco-Marathon Europe 2013. Retrieved on April 14, 2014, from https://www.facebook.com/events/653753304641265/. : The Shell Oil Company. (n.d.) Shell Eco-Marathon Americas 2013. Retrieved on APril 14, 2014, from https://www.facebook.com/events/653753304641265/ . : The Shell Oil Company. (n.d.). From Russia With Oil. Retrieved on April 14, 2014, from https://www.facebook.com/Shell. : The Shell Oil Company. (2014, April 8). Universal Water Purifier. Retrieved on April 14, 2014, from https://www.facebook.com/Shell . :